


Cloud of Silver Ropes

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the first time she’s send him something risque during work, but it still makes his life...interesting. As if it might have changed in the 30 seconds since he last saw it he flips his phone over and looks at the photo she’d sent him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud of Silver Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostmemoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/gifts).



> My second porny fic for Veena! This one, obviously, of the Marrish variety.
> 
> While it took me longer than I thought it would I still had lots of fun, Dom!Jordan might not be something I'm used to writing but I can see the appeal now.
> 
> Also, huzzah to the deputy Kink in-joke! May it last long!
> 
> Title comes from "Crystal" by Of Monsters and Men

Jordan has half an hour left on his shift when his phone buzzes with a text.

Expecting it to be something boring he doesn’t see anything wrong with pulling his phone out, his lock screen tells him it’s from Lydia, but not much else. Smiling he unlocks his phone to see what she wants.

Only to nearly slam his phone, screen down, on his desk, a blush staining his cheeks; hurriedly he looks around and is relieved to see he’s basically alone in the bullpen.

This isn’t the first time she’s send him something risque during work, but it still makes his life...interesting. As if it might have changed in the 30 seconds since he last saw it he flips his phone over and looks at the photo she’d sent him.

Somehow she’d managed to perch gracefully on one of the narrow window sills in his apartment. Sunlight streams in through the half-opened curtains and makes her skin and hair seem to glow. Her hair’s loose around her shoulders, though not enough to hide the fact that she’s not wearing a bra, or much of anything really; her modesty only preserved by her other arm and the lacy black panties still clinging to her hips.

Overall it’s making him uncomfortable in the best way possible and he shifts in his seat. Deciding he might as well engage her and see what sort of game she clearly wants to play when he gets home he texts her back. _Lydia?_

About five minutes later she texts him back. Well, sends him another picture actually.

This time she’s clearly on his bed, laying down and not covering herself this time; and despite the angle of the photo not showing much, he could still tell she’d lost her panties in the past five minutes.

_Lydia_ , despite the fact it’s only text he hopes the warning tone comes across; an explanation sooner rather than later would be nice.

At least he gets typing dots right away. Her response coming soon after.

_I’ve been a bad girl deputy Kink, I clearly need to be punished._

His first response is to groan, because he can’t believe she used that ridiculous nickname. His second is to shift in his seat though, because it’s becoming clear fast what she’s asking for.

When they’d started to have sex they’d had a _very_ in-depth conversation about what they wanted and what sort of things they were willing to try at least once. It had been illuminating to say the least, and in the months since Jordan’s found he _really_ enjoys submitting to Lydia, and not always sexually.

The reverse however is kind of a mix bag of results.

It’s not as if he’s not _interested_ , they wouldn’t be trying it if he wasn’t, it’s just he’d never really gotten into the swing of it.

The first time they’d tried him being the dom, he’d stopped the whole thing five or so minutes in because he just _couldn’t_ , so instead they’d gone downstairs and cuddled on the couch while watching _Love, Actually_.

Attempt number two had actually ‘worked’, though afterwards Lydia had told him, kindly at least, that while him checking up on her every ten minutes was sweet it kind of also ruined the illusion.

Time number three he’d actually started to get into it, only to have Scott call them minutes in to tell them there was a troll in the preserve. Which had kind of put a damper on things for the next few days.

But they hadn’t really talked about it since. But now here was Lydia, clearly asking if there would at least _be_ an attempt number four.

So he finds himself in a quandary of sorts, he can text her back a simple ‘not today’ and that would be that; they’d probably talk it over in a day or two, but when he gets back to his apartment Lydia wouldn’t expect more than his company, dinner, and maybe some vanilla sort of sex.

Or he can text her a command of some sort, knowing that she’d follow it and when he gets home he’d be in complete control.

That second idea sends a frisson of anticipation down his spine, the idea of her just there, waiting for him irresistible. Which at least answers _that_ question.

Unlocking his phone again he rapidly types: _Get dressed, but not the black. Peach, and put on those pearls._ Just a man coming home to his lovely wife after a long, hard day at work. _Be waiting at the door by five and stay there._

Seconds later he gets a reply. _yes deputy_. He can just imagine the quiet meekness in how she’d say that, and he bites his tongue as his eyes dart up to the clock. _Twenty minutes_.

With each passing minute the anticipation builds, he’s not quite sure what he’ll do to Lydia, but as the seconds tick by he’s certain he’ll enjoy it.

At that thought he finds himself smiling, maybe all they were missing was the build up, the idea that things would be happening, but not _yet_. He doesn’t know about Lydia, but he finds he likes it, in a way it’s giving him time to plot and plan what he might do, his brain throwing up ideas faster than he can contemplate them.

The second the clock hits five he’s up, calling out goodbyes to the deputies who drifted in while he was contemplating.

Even with traffic he takes his time getting home, even stop to get dinner. Letting Lydia wait, unable to do anything but stand by the door like he told her too. Once he’s at his apartment complex he takes the stairs instead of the elevator, finding himself whistling a jaunty tune as he climbs the three flights to his apartment.

He says hi to Mr. and Mrs. Carlson in the hallway, stopping briefly to chat about their grandkids and their weekend plans. When they part he slowly gets out his door key, making certain to be noisy enough that Lydia should hear him. Finally even he can’t wait anymore and he pushes open the door, slipping in and closing it before letting himself lay eyes on her.

As always she’s gorgeous. Her pearl necklace is one of those really long ones, long enough that even after she’s wrapped it around her throat three times the rest of it still dips below her breasts. Which are framed by the necklace itself, and barely hidden by her sheer peach bra. Her panties match of course, giving her snatch a shimmer; although he’s certain if he took them off she’d still be shimmering. She’s wearing stockings too, in the same peach tone, her feet tucked into short black heels. Her makeup is just as ‘innocent’, except for her ruby red lips.

She went above and beyond what he asked for and he loves her a little more for it. Stepping over to her he gives her an almost absentminded kiss to the cheek. “Hello dear.”

“Welcome home deputy,” she keeps her eyes downcast as she speaks, her hands twisting together at her waist.

He steps away and goes to the safe in the room he’s turned into his study and puts away his gun, then goes to set up dinner, ignoring Lydia completely.

Sitting down he makes himself comfortable, taking a sip of his beer before finally speaking. “Lydia, come here.”

Her heels click on the wood floor as she approaches, stopping in the doorway. “Yes deputy?”

He pats his lap, “No Lydia _here_.”

She doesn’t exactly scurry over, but she’s soon in his lap, her body lax and willing. Reaching up he snaps one of her bra-straps against her skin, Lydia’s always been more into pain than he is. “Good girl.”

Picking up his fork and knife he starts eating. About five minutes in he picks up a slice of chicken, offering it to Lydia. “Careful dear,” he tells her and she delicate takes it from his hand. “We don’t want you getting dirty.” He actually has to bite his own lip to keep in his own groan at the thought of licking her clean.

She gives a tiny nod, not speaking until after she’s finished her bite. “Yes deputy. Thank you for reminding me deputy.”

_Christ_ , what did he ever do to deserve her?

In silence he continues eating, occasionally feeding her when the mood strikes him; making a little mental note to make sure she actually eats when they’re done, even if it’s the Ben and Jerry’s fudge fro-yo he’s got hidden away in the freezer.

Once he’s demolished the rest of it he leans back in his chair with a contented sigh; he might not have a werewolf’s metabolism, but his wallet isn’t thanking him for all the extra food he’s been having to buy.

He shoves that train of thought to the side though, focusing his attention on Lydia. She stills under his gaze, prey like, and something in him uncurls with pleasure. But what to do?

Without really thinking about it he trails a hand up and down her back, keeping his touch light and barely there; enjoying her every shiver. On one last up drift he reaches over and snaps her bra-strap again, focusing her. “Now I want you to go into the bedroom and lie down on the bench, on your belly and hands above your head.”

Her head ducks, “yes deputy.” With more grace than he’d ever manage in a situation like this she rises and meekly strides, how she manages that is beyond him, out of the kitchen-dining room and towards his bedroom.

Once again he takes his time cleaning up, putting in the effort to wash his dishes by hand and making sure all of the containers go exactly where they should be.

The moment he steps into the bedroom he can tell Lydia’s focused on him from the soft sound that escapes her. He trails a hand across her back as he walks past her, loving the way she arches into it. Leaving her he goes to his dresser and opens up the dedicated sex drawer; and to think there was a time when just thinking that would have had him blushing profusely.

He rummages around in it—pointedly making as much noise as possible—and after setting aside a few items he might use later finally finds what he’s looking for. Grabbing the rope and blindfold he walks back over to her, crouching down by her hands. “Forearms together Lydia, and watch.”

Making sure her eyes are rooted to his hands he slowly, just like everything else, begins tying her forearms together and then to the bench legs, making sure there’s enough slack to turn her over later and that he’s not cutting off too much circulation. He has a second length of rope for her legs, but he’ll do those when he turns her over.

“Chin up,” he dangles the blindfold in front of her face. She does so; and he finally gets a sound out of her as he ties it on, a tiny whimper. He runs a soothing hand down her back. “Shhh, no need for any of that, I know what you need.”

She shudders and slumps into the bench cushion, her ass rising up slightly, begging him to do something.

And he will, but in his own time.

Gently he moves all her hair to one side, petting the back of her neck above the pearls.A tiny sigh escapes her and he moves his hands down, stopping to unhook her bra. He moves away from her head and takes the few steps to reach her hips. When the mood strikes him he reaches out and pulls at the waistband of her underwear, letting it quietly snap back against her skin. “I’m wondering if I should punish you Lydia, after all you didn’t remember it’s me you need to come to, not the room.”

Painstakingly slow he begins pulling down her panties. “I’m so sorry deputy.” She’s shaking slightly, and Jordan’s about 98 percent certain it’s from excitement and not fear; her next words confirm it. “But you need to teach me deputy, so I don’t forget.”

“Maybe instead I should be gagging you with these,” he dangles her painties in front of her face, even if she can’t see them it should be too hard for her to smell them and guess. “Because you seem to be forgetting you don’t have a choice.” His own words shock him, but from the way Lydia moans and grips the rope holding her tighter she likes it, so maybe he should just go with it.

He watches as Lydia presses her forehead against the bench cushion, her hips undulating. “Please deputy,” she whimpers. “forgive me.”

“Shhh,” he firmly rubs his thumb behind her ear, enjoying the way she melts at the touch. “I know you’ve been bad. It’s why you came to me, because you know I’ll help you.” He tosses the panties away. “I’m not going to gag you right now, because I want to hear every little sound you make, but if you’re pert like that again I won’t have a choice, understand?”

“Yes deputy,” she murmurs.

He steps away from her to undress himself, and to collect his thoughts. Down to his boxer-briefs he stands there, watching her in awe. He really is so damn lucky.

Returning to the dresser he picks up the lube and the plug he’d picked out. Back at Lydia’s side he taps her hip lightly with the plug, “spread your legs.”

Stepping behind her he rests a knee against the edge of the bench and just stares. Her slit is practically dripping and he has to resist the urge to dive in and lick it all up; _in a bit_ , he promises himself. For now he flicks open the lube and after setting the plug on the small of her back, squeezes a little onto his fingers.

Rubbing it around he makes sure his fingers are nice and slick before setting down the lube and using his other hand to pull away one of her asscheeks, revealing her anus. Unable to resist he dives down and gives it a firm lick, she arches and gives a pleased hum.

Jordan pulls away though replacing his tongue with his fingers and painstakingly slow begins working them in, being far more thorough than he actually needs to be. But Lydia rewards him with her whimpers and twitching hips. He relishes every moment of it, crooning praise as his fingers work. “See Lydia? You’re perfect.”

A faint sob leaves her, and he backs off, not wanting to give her an orgasm just yet. She whimpers but lays still, attempting to wait patiently.

In reward he picks up the plug, drizzles a little lube on it, and begins pressing it in; loving the way she just takes it. Once it’s firmly seated he steps back again, closing the lube and putting it away, stopping to wipe his fingers clean on the shirt he’d tossed aside earlier.

He snags the nipple clamps and the rest of the rope on his way back. Setting them on the bed he slides his hands under her and lifts her up. “All done on this side, but we need to get the rest of you ready”

Her only response is a reedy whimper and he finds himself grinning.

Once he’s got her settled on her back he spreads her legs apart, tying them to the legs of the bench. On his way back up he dips a finger into her dripping snatch, probably enjoying a little too much how easily it slides it. Pulling it out he brings it to his mouth and noisily licks it clean. “Mmmm, look at you. Hard at work making me my favorite dessert. You’re so good to me.”

“I,” she swallows. “I only do it to please you deputy.”

Lightly he runs a hand up her body, grabbing the edge of her bra and pulling it, and the pearls, up around her wrists so he has unfettered access. “And I’m _very_ pleased. You’ll get a wonderful reward when I’m finished getting you ready.”

A happy sigh leaves her, “thank you deputy.”

Instead of replying he sets his hands on her breasts, just resting them there for a second before plumping the soft flesh. Dragging his fingers over her nipples he gives them both a tweak, loving the way she tries, and fails, to arch into the touch.

Once her nipples are nice and peaked he stops, reaching over her to grab the clamps.

She practically wails when he attaches the first one, muscles tense and shaking. It’s still amazing how damn sensitive she always is, and he takes his time soothing her waiting until she’s nice and relaxed; all the while knowing that in the back of her mind she’s thinking about the next clamp.

When she stops shaking and she’s limp from the exertion he attaches the second. She squirms and tries to get away to no avail. “Please deputy.”

He runs a finger down her sternum, catching the chain between the clamps for a moment. “Look at you Lydia, so beautiful.”

Her eyelids flutter half closed and, really, she’s so damn beautiful.

Kneeling at the foot of the bench he pulls her ass closer to him, making the rope around her arms taut while loosening the ones on her legs slightly. And not giving her any time to prepare he dives right in, giving a broad lick to her cunt.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Jordan smiles into Lydia’s thigh at the sound. “Please deputy, I don’t want any of it to go to waste.” The fact that she manages to get a whole sentence out after all he’s put her through tells him that maybe he needs to be a bit more thorough.

Well he’s certainly more than willing to start now.

Eating her out, regardless of the context, is always something Jordan enjoys, and never fails to be thorough with.

He licks up again, this time stopping halfway up and ignoring her clit, darting his tongue into her channel and sliding it up against one of her walls, her juices and cream coating it. With a delighted hum his tongue retreats and he does the same thing again.

Above him Lydia whimpers, her thighs trembling on either side of him. Lifting a hand up he smooths it over one of those thighs, making soothing sounds again. At least for a few seconds before he slides it up to her glistening lips and pulling one aside reveals her fluttering opening to her gaze.

Diving back in he starts working in earnest, collecting every last drop that he can, and making a few obscene noises while he’s at it. Lydia thrashing and crying out all the while.

He stops right before she reaches orgasm though, much to her disappointment. Pulling away completely he leans over and lays a kiss on her stomach. “Thank you for such an excellent dessert Lydia.”

All she manages in reply is a weak moan. He grins and licks a stripe up to her breasts. Lightly he sets his teeth into the side of one, before moving back down to her cunt and doing it all over again.

He does it a total of four more times, Lydia getting more and more quiet until she can only produce breathy gasps, before finally stopping.

Standing he looks down at her, she’s flush and trembling all over now, her hands gripping the rope holding them so tightly that her knuckles are white. Taking the few steps needed to reach them he uncurls them and massages her fingers gently, not exactly pleased with her hiss as sensation returns. Ducking down he lays a kiss on each of her fingertips before pulling away again, heading over to the still open drawer and pulling out a condom.

His cock seems to leap free as he finally takes off his underwear and slides the condom on, the sensation making _him_ hiss briefly. “You ready for your reward Lydia?” He says as conversationally as he can while undoing the ropes on her legs; otherwise things would get uncomfortable for both of them.

Lydia doesn’t respond, but then again he didn’t exactly expect her to. Sliding one hand under her ass he lifts her up slightly and with his other hand slides his cock right in.

Her walls cling tightly and he picture her eyes rolling into her head under the blindfold as she finally orgasms. “Very good Lydia,” he runs a hand down her hip, then starts thrusting in earnest.

She makes not a single sound all the while, still seemingly blissed out. Granted his own orgasm comes quicker than he’d planned, leaving him feeling a little washed out himself.

Pulling out he leaves Lydia laying there, retreating to the bathroom to clean himself up, then brings out a warm and wet washcloth, a hand towel, and Lydia’s favorite lotion.

He takes out the plug first, wiping it clean on the hand towel, then using the washcloth to clean her; she murmurs and attempts an arch. The clamps go next, and she whimpers, the sound morphing into a sigh as he lightly brushes the washcloth over the abused peaks.

Just as lightly he runs the washcloth over her calves before grabbing the lotion and pouring some into his hands rubs it in, taking extra care in the spots where the rope looked to have dug in a little.

Then he does the same to her arms, tossing aside her bra and ropes massaging the muscles their deeply. Lastly goes the blindfold and the pearls. Since she’s already half asleep Jordan decides to wait to get her to eat, instead tucking her into bed and giving her a soft kiss. He sets an alarm on his phone for an hour and a half and starts cleaning up.

He’s killing time on the internet when the alarm goes off.

Returning to his bedroom he sees Lydia sprawled all over the bed, bringing a smile to his face. Sitting down he reaches out and gives her a little shake. “Lydia, honey, wake up.”

She gives a sleepy snuffle, but doesn’t wake.

He shakes a little harder. “Come on Lydia, you should really eat something.” Deciding he might as well use his ace now he adds: “I’ve got fro-yo.”

Lydia groans, but doesn’t open her eyes. “Gimmie,” she mutters.

“You’ve gotta get up first,” he replies.

Another groan. “Can’t, you turned me into jelly.” Finally her eyes open as he laughs. Her arm flops out from under the blankets. “Just feed me here.”

He rolls his eyes, but ducks down and gives her a brief kiss. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Yay,” she gives a shaky thumbs up.

Quickly he returns, climbing fully into the bed, settling against the headboard before cracking open the pint and offering a spoonful to Lydia. “Thank you for that, by the way.” He says, a little lamely he feels, as she eats. “That was…” he’s not sure how to quantify it, except that he totally gets why Lydia enjoys domming him.

“Mmmm, welcome. It definitely needs to happen again.” She takes another spoonful. “Though maybe not on the bench next time.”

Feeling like he might just burst from sheer affection and love he smiles. “I can live with that.”

 


End file.
